Company
by dreamninja
Summary: Hikaru is staying late working on paperwork and someone comes to see her.


Hikaru was sitting in her office at the WBBA staying late again to finish some paper work. She was surprised when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at the clock and it was almost midnight so she didn't know who would visit her this late.

"It's open"Hikaru said. She was surprised when Deshan walked in. They had only ever met a few times so she didn't know why he would be coming to see her.

"If you're looking for Ginga or Madoka the aren't here"Hikaru said before returning back to her work. Much to her surprise he didn't walk away he just stood in front of her desk.

"I'm not exactly a love expert but shouldn't you be home celebrating valentines day like everyone else"Deshan said. Hikaru looked up noticing that he wasn't gonna leave.

"I have work to do plus I don't have a boyfriend"Hikaru said.

"It's late you shouldn't work yourself so hard its not healthy"Deshan said.

"I have to finish this paperwork"Hikaru said.

"So you aren't gonna leave until all these papers are done"Deshan asked pointing to a pile of papers and files.

"Nope"Hikaru said not even looking up.

"Well then let me help you"Deshan said grabbing a file before she could protest and sitting on the floor.

"You don't have to do that I can handle them"Hikaru said reaching for the papers he had.

"I got them"Deshan said easily moving out of her way.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend"Hikaru asked.

"Don't have one"Deshan said grabbing another file. Hikaru was shocked he was so tall and muscular and handsome. She shook her head as she thought about it. Now was not the time to ogle the man she had paperwork she needed to do.

"Why are you in Japan anyway"Hikaru asked trying to make conversation.

"I came to test my skills against some of the legendary bladers"Deshan said.

"So who have you went against so far"Hikaru asked.

"No one I wasn't thinking that they would all be busy today. I didn't know it was valentines day until I got here"Deshan said.

"I thought it was a holiday everyone knew about. You really only think about beyblade"Hikaru said smiling.

"I have to devote my time to training if I don't i'll get weak and I won't be able to protect my friends"Deshan said.

"You must get lonely at times though"Hikaru said.

"Yeah but I have my friends"Deshan said smiling. Hikaru didn't buy it though because his smile seemed forced but she didn't think it was her place to ask him about it.

"What about you don't you ever get tired of all this paperwork"Deshan asked.

"Yeah but someone has to do it"Hikaru said.

"If you decided to start blading again you can come train with me at beylin temple"Deshan said. Hikaru stopped writing and looked at him shocked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about"Hikaru lied.

"Say whatever you want the offer stands"Deshan said smiling.

"How did you know"Hikaru asked.

"I can see it in your eyes you're a blader"Deshan said.

"You're lying there's no way-"

"4,000 year old technique"Deshan said smiling.

"I won't tell anyone so don't worry"Deshan said finishing the last of the files.

"Thanks for your help"Hikaru said rubbing her eyes before she walked towards the door. Deshan followed her and she locked up.

"Well I guess I should go home bye Deshan"Hikaru said.

"Wait it's late let me walk you home"Deshan said.

"My apartment isn't too far you don't have to"Hikaru said.

"You never know who is lurking around at night"Deshan said.

"Well thanks then"Hikaru said.

"Do you live alone"Deshan asked.

"Yeah I used to live with Madoka but she moved in with Ginga"Hikaru said. He just nodded and they continued to walk.

"Well this is it"Hikaru said.

"Yeah"Deshan said staring at her.

"Thanks for walking me do you need a place to stay for the night"Hikaru asked.

"That's ok I was planning on staying with Chris but thanks for the offer"Deshan said.

"Oh ok well bye"Hikaru said putting her hand on the door.

"Happy Valentines day thanks for the company"Deshan said. He leaned in and kissed Hikaru's cheek before walking away leaving her on her porch blushing.


End file.
